


Une amitié ambigüe

by MlleCullenSawn



Category: Amitié - Fandom, Amour - Fandom, Départ, Non-dit, Rebondissement, Trahison
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCullenSawn/pseuds/MlleCullenSawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admettons qu'Edward et Bella soient meilleurs amis, et ce depuis le jardin d'enfants, mais qu'à l'adolescence pour une raison obscure Edward part, enfin pas si obscur que sa ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une amitié ambigüe

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction disponible sur FanFiction. Bonne lecture.

Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen , ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis leurs plus tendre enfance rien n'avaient jamais pu les séparaient, jusqu'à leurs 15 ans où Edward était parti sans donnait plus aucun signe de vie à Bella . Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même après la perte dans son meilleur mais et s'étaie rendue chez les parents de celui-ci que lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire ...


End file.
